


build your own peace

by scrhaiser



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bravenlarke Secret Santa 2015, Kidfic, Multi, that star wars au + kidfic that was completely ridiculous from the moment i thought about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrhaiser/pseuds/scrhaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever said raising kids while fighting the First Order was going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build your own peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacefulboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/gifts).



> this was going to be a modern day hamilton au but then force awakens happened so.
> 
> spoilers for force awakens, obv.

Bellamy didn’t fight in the Battle of Endor, but nearly everyone in his squad did. No, he was too young for that; his first major skirmish was the Battle of Jakku.

It was also his last. The disarmament applied to them too, and his ‘wing was confiscated by the New Republic.

 

6/4/9767.2::378.490.28 (BATTLE OF JAKKU)

TRANSCRIPT - CONFIDENTIAL. NOT FOR COMMON USE.

LIEUTENANT MILLER [L:94] AND ORANGE SQUADRON LEADER BLAKE [OSL:19]

BEGIN TRANSMISSION.

MILLER: This is Lieutenant Miller, requesting status report.

BLAKE: A small group has escaped, four, maybe five vessels headed towards the Western Reaches. A full squadron is in pursuit, I’m expecting destruction of the Imperial fliers within minutes.

MILLER: What are your readings on the research facility? We’re getting conflicting reports.

BLAKE: Looks like a self destruct to me. There’s absolutely nothing left. Want me to do a quick flyby?

MILLER: Yes, thank you.

BLAKE: Okay, it’s completely gone. There’s nothing intact on the surface and the sand is about to start swallowing the entire thing - the explosion must have caused an underdune to shift. Wait - Orange 4, could you repeat...

MILLER: Blake?

BLAKE: Hold on a moment. [...] Yeah, okay. I have two reports of an Imperial vessel, possibly an escape pod, moving towards the Unknown Regions at near light speed. Looks like it was jettisoned from the surface moments before the explosion - I have a visual on a probable launch point.

MILLER: We’re not picking up anything on our end. It’s a blank on the scanners.

BLAKE: I’m going after it.

MILLER: Blake -

BLAKE: We don’t want to lose whatever this is. If it’s not being picked up then I’m going to track it by sight.

MILLER: Understood. Transferring you over to Captain Brance now.

END TRANSMISSION.

NOTES: See Blake, Danic [C/NCU/L5:05] and Blake, Xing [C/NCU/L5:06]\

NOTES.1[G. ORGANA]: File archived 14/3/9767.2 in DX SubFol. File for L5 use only, A/N.

 

* * *

“I see the rumors are true,” Raven says, grease stained, a wrench in hand. She leans against the doorframe.

“You want something, Reyes?” he asks her, glaring over the top of Xing’s head.

She walks over, gently picks up Danic from the crib. He watches her hands, but she holds him carefully, her strong fingers supporting his neck, turning his head to the side to keep the airpath clear. “Just to meet the newest members of the Blake clan,” she says softly. “Are all babies like this?” she asks. “So… small?”

“I think so.” These children are miracles, and somehow, miraculously, they’re now his to care for, to raise and to protect.

Raven lifts Danic up into the air, jumps him a little bit. He burbles, and saliva dribbles from his mouth. “That’s a little gross.” She wipes it away with a corner of Danic’s bib and nudges Bellamy’s knee with hers. “Anytime you need help with them, I’m here. I’ve got your back.”

He nods, his throat a little thick, and bounces Xing on his knee while she tries to remove his comm from his ear. They’ve always been more of a casual hookup than a serious romantic relationship, him and Raven and Clarke, but they’ve had each other backs ever since they were on the same refugee ship from Nol-7. Raven fixes the planes, he flies them, and Clarke does her best to lessen the amount of people shooting at them.

Raven lifts Danic into the air again, this time making whoosh-whoosh noises.

 

* * *

Clarke knows who the children are a full standard year before she ever meets them. The origin of the Blake children is strictly need-to-know, and in the political chaos and upheaval caused by the complete restructuring of both the New Republic and the Alliance, those who are in the know have been scattered far and wide. One of the taller tales in the Alliance has Bellamy in a tragic romance with the wife of an Imperial official, and he promised to take care of her children should anything ever happen to her. The most commonly accepted rumor, and the one closest to the truth, is that the kids are just two of the millions of refugees, torn from their parents, and that Bellamy has taken them in.

They’re waiting for her on the landing strip. Raven waves the boy’s hand at Clarke - that’s Danic. Xing is tenaciously chewing on… something. It might be Bellamy’s coat.

“Blake babies,” Raven says, smiling, “meet Clarke. Clarke, meet Blake babies.”

It’s one of the better days of Clarke’s life, meeting the newest additions to their little family, one that has only grown stronger because of separation.

“I’ve missed you,” she says, hugging her closest friends to her, the kids sandwiched in between. “I’ve missed you two so much.”

 

* * *

Xing throws a tantrum and refuses to get on the transport with the other various family units. With all the force her tiny lungs can muster, she screams and stomps. Danic looks on in disapproval and crosses his arms. “You’re only five,” he says, in a near perfect mimicry of Raven. “They’re not going to let you fly a ‘wing. Poe’s seven, that’s why he gets to.”

Xing responds by screaming in his face. “Then I’m staying here!” She’s delivered the same ultimatum for the last four days, but Clarke really thought she would have acquiesced by now.

Here is Yavin-4, a young colony only as old as the kids are, consisting mostly of former Alliance personnel. They have a little fleet of four ‘wings, only one of which has any weapons. It’s more recreational than anything. The colony has virtually no defenses, and that’s enough for Clarke to lose sleep, considering their former and current occupations. “Xing,” she says, kneeling in front of her daughter. “Our entire family is leaving. We have to move.”

Xing glares some more. “Clarke,” Danic says, sounding very adult-like and using a diplomatic tone of voice Clarke just knows he picked up from her, “Xing won’t come unless she gets to fly a ‘wing before we leave.”

Clarke trusts the new political faction rising in the Senate about as far as she can throw them - the First Order, they’re calling themselves, and their staunchest supporters consist of those planets that were the most sympathetic to Palpatine and benefited from his rule. She knows exactly what kind of target is painted across the back of her family: herself, with a family legacy in the Alliance, currently assistant to Leia Organa and Korr Sella; Bellamy, a former ‘wing pilot and squadron leader; Raven, who was the best ‘wing mechanic in the Alliance; Xing and Danic, experiments of the Empire important enough to be launched into space while the research facility that housed them was destroyed. The target is large and colored the blue of a Jedi’s lightsaber. Moving to D’Qar will make that target a little bigger, sure, but D’Qar’s somewhat illegal defenses make up for it.

In the end, Xing gets five minutes in a ‘wing on Bellamy’s lap, and then Danic gets five minutes too, because that’s only fair. Watching Xing happily skip up the ramp to the transport hand in hand with her brother after high fiving all of the former starfighter pilots’ kids who have come to see them off, including Shara and Kes Dameron’s boy, Clarke comes to the conclusion that her five year olds are devious indeed.

 

* * *

They fall into an easy rhythm on D’Qar. Clarke rotates between half year shifts on whatever planet is currently hosting the Senate and half year shifts on D’Qar. Raven oversees maintenance of the current fleet and builds T-70s. Bellamy has moved from piloting into part-time intelligence, work he’s not a liberty to discuss with either of them.

Until one night, as all of three of them, exhausted, lay sprawled in their bed. Xing and Danic’s Aunt Octavia is chaperoning them on the two day end of the year camping trip for school. Unsurprisingly, the three of them are still too tired to have sex.

“I have may have found something,” Bellamy says, running his thumb over Clarke’s hand, their fingers loosely intertwined. “Organa’s authorized me to share it.”

Raven props herself up on an elbow. “The kids?”

Bellamy takes a deep breath. “It’s half a status report from the Jakku research facility. Addressed to the emperor, dated a standard year before the battle. Most of it is irrelevant, deals with the physical construction of the facility and its defenses. But there’s one part referencing successful creation of two subjects in the same manner that a ‘he’ was born.”

Clarke squeezes his hand. “Have you figured out who the ‘he’ is?”

“Organa brought Luke Skywalker in, and he thinks - he thinks the report is talking about his father. That they successfully created two children who were born from the force.”

“My god,” Raven says, speaking for all of them.

 

* * *

 

[

When he first saw them, he thought they were dead. He had attached to the door of the small pod, and climbed from the seat of his ‘wing into the small white space. Inside, there was barely enough room for him to move around. No computers, no information, nothing except two small transport units, the faces of two frozen babies looking through two tiny windows. He didn’t know they were alive until  he took off his helmet and heard the comforting beeps of registered vital signs coming from each unit. One unit was marked with a D, the other with an X.

He unfroze them, sat on the floor and held one in his lap while he fed the other with something he found in an attached box. As he waited for a small transport to make its way to his location, he read through the reports of his squadron. They had been luckier than most: X-Wings were harder to catch with tractor beams than the larger starships.

It would be two decades before he realized that that day, sitting on the floor on a mysterious pod, he had only ever heard one set of beeping, twice as loud as it should have been: the hearts of his children beat in sync.

]

 

* * *

STARFIGHTER PILOT APPLICATION

NAME: Xing Blake

AGE: 16

PLANET OF ORIGIN: Some records say Jakku others say Yavin-4 so uh? parental units? what gives?

CURRENT RESIDENCE: D’Qar

APTITUDE SCORES: v: 540 d: 540 zg: 540 w: 539

TRAINING RECEIVED:  I flew my first ‘wing at the age of five (does that count) and I can build a ‘wing from practically scratch. Like. Danic and I basically built half the current fleet and have test flown every one of them in everything from the Antilles Intercept to the Skywalker Swoop so...

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: my parents are making me fill this out but, for the record, I consider it to be a waste of Resistance time and resources.

 

* * *

Raven can pinpoint the exact day their children become smarter than all three of them. It’s Clarke’s first week on a D’Qar rotation and she’s in the kitchen making breakfast. Bellamy has just gotten home from an early shift he took in order to not work the next three days. She herself is sitting at the table with Danic and Xing, overseeing their homework while working on modification plans for a starship.

Somewhere between her examination of the forbearing thruster connection to the main wing and the possibility of moving the gravgenerator from center to underneath the forward deck, Raven realizes her children have stopped speaking in Basic. It’s not Bocce, which she knows they’ve been learning in school, or even Huttese. It takes her a full minute before she identifies it as Rodian.

“When did you two learn that?” she asks during a slight lull in their otherwise highly animated conversation.

“I made Xing learn it with me,” Danic says, “because I’m building a universal translator.” He starts chattering about syntax and language patterns as Bellamy comes to the table with plates and utensils.

 

* * *

When Luke Skywalker approaches them, speaking of rebuilding the Jedi, of a school, they are unanimous: Yes. Their children need to learn to use, to understand the Force, the thing that has ensured they never sicken, never trip, that they are seemingly endlessly adaptable, picking up new languages in mere weeks, that gives them such ability.

Their children are also unanimous: No.

“Light sabers are super cool,” a twelve year old Danic begins.

“But so are ‘wings,” Xing finishes. “We don’t trust the Force. If we were born unnaturally, like you think, then it’s just too dangerous for us to go down this path.”

“Look what happened to Anakin Skywalker. There’s a huge possibility that he was more easily swayed to the dark side because he was so connected to the Force. Doesn’t General Organa manage just fine without being a Jedi?”

Skywalker just raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were cleared to read those files.”

“We will be one day,” Xing argues.

 

* * *

Marching orders come during Xing and Danic’s twenty-first birthday party. It’s entirely coincidence, a message transmitted to the entire Resistance at the same time.

“We have received confirmation that our early suspicions were correct,” General Organa says heavily. She is in full uniform, a rare occurrence. “The First Order armies have tripled the size limit outlined in the Galactic Concordance. They continue to build their armies of Stormtroopers, increase the size of their Academies, and build weapons and ships. And we now know that they have begun construction on what appears to be a new Death Star. Consider the Resistance mobilized. All personnel will receive specific orders in a few moments. May the Force be with you.”

Under the kitchen table, Raven squeezes Bellamy and Clarke’s hands. Danic begins to cut the cake.

 

* * *

The kids are six, now thoroughly settled in life in D’Qar. Bellamy watches them poke each other with sticks. Xing, as always, is Jedi General Queen Leia Organa; Danic, as always, is Super Pilot Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and their unfortunate Endorian goat is Scoundrel Han Solo.

Raven is lying down, head in Bellamy’s lap, her hair loose and spilling onto the picnic blanket. Clarke is attempting to drop candied prunes in Raven’s open mouth. Raven is laughing too hard for anything to actually make it into her mouth. “This is good,” Bellamy says, looking down the hill at their children. “Whatever they do, whatever they become, this is good.”

Clarke kisses his cheek before offering him a candied prune. “They’ll always have us to protect them.”

“Nah,” Raven says, “one day they’ll be the ones protecting us.”

**Author's Note:**

> most of the details in this (jakku research facility, yavin-4, the names of poe's parents, Galactic Concordance, etc.) come from the force awakens visual dictionary by pablo hidalgo.


End file.
